Little Secret
by MapleLeafsandBeer
Summary: Gilbert has a little secret but he might not have to deal with it as much after today. Human names used. Warning. It gets bad towards the end, I was in a rush.


Gilbert has a little secret. The thing is he hides it very well, being that no one really questioned why he wore so many bracelets with him and his band merchandise. No one really questioned it because, well, no one cared really. The only one that would have cared moved out and went to college a couple years ago, his older brother, Ludwig. Sure, he had his friends Francis and Antonio that would possibly worry about him but he felt that they didn't need to know in fear of them leaving him. He was 98% sure that that wouldn't happen, but the 2% doubt he had stopped him from doing anything that would possibly show his wrists to his friends. Besides, that would be totally unawesome for him to do.

Gilbert sat up and looked over at the clock. He groaned and face planted into his pillow. Lately he hasn't been getting any sleep and it was totally unawesome. It was 4:03 in the morning and school didn't start for another five hours and he doubted he would get sleep before he had to get up in three hours. He got up, got his clothes, and headed to the bathroom to take his shower. He plugged the radio up and started to sing to his hearts content, being that no one was home besides him. His mom was on a business trip somewhere and his dad, well he was never sure where his dad was.

He walked into his room humming Crashed The Wedding by Busted. It was a freaking catchy song, you can't judge. Throwing his towel on his rolley-desk chair, he looked at the clock, seeing that it only took him thirty minutes he sat down on his bed and grabbed his lap top. He stayed on long enough to kill thirty more minutes, he still had a good couple hours till he had to leave for school. He sat his lap top back on the desk and made his way for the stairs, saying a hello to his pet bird, Gilbird. He loved that animal so much, it was the only thing that constantly stayed with him.

He bounded down the stairs and jumped on the couch, only to notice that the remote for the T.V. was on top of the T.V. which was across the room. He sighed, got up, reached the television, got the remote, and then he heard his stomach growl. Gilbert marched to the kitchen only to find some beer and various other items he didn't think his stomach could hold in the morning. The awesome me just can't win today can he, Gilbert thought as he walked back to the living room. He plopped down on the couch and turned the television on to some infomercial and decided he would just close his eyes and clear his mind before school.

"Goood Morning students!" the principle says over the intercom. Gilbert only had his headphones out long enough to hear that. He opened his locker and got what he would need for the day and made his way to his first period. He didn't feel like waiting for Antonio and Francis this morning, they would probably be off with their boy friends somewhere sucking each others faces off. He plopped down in his chair and turned his music up. Why is it so damn cold in here? It's so unawesome, Gilbert thought while pulling his jacket closer to him. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Mein Gott," Gilbert exclaimed as he looked over his shoulder, taking his headphones out, and saw his best friends standing there. "Do you want to give me a heart attack or something," Gilbert asked him.

Francis replied with a shrug, "No you just seemed to be in your own little world, that and Antonio stopped me before I could do anything else~" he sighed while his friend, Antonio, nodded.

"Thanks Tonio," Gilbert mumbled while putting his headphones back in.

He stayed like this till the teacher came in the class room, he just turned the music down and took one headphone out to listen to what she was saying.

"Good morning class, we have a new student today," she says with some blond kid walking in behind her. "I'm not sure- oh I'm sorry dear, I didn't see you there." The teenager behind her just smiled shyly at her. "Class, this is Matthew Williams," a couple of people said hello but majority of them just ignored it, including Gilbert. He was staring out the window, well he was till he heard the teacher calling his name. "Gilbert Beilschmidt," the teacher called for what seemed like the hundredth time before he actually looked over at her.

"Yea," Gilbert asked, he was in a totally awesome day dream and the stupid teacher interrupting it was totally unawesome. Gilbert's eyes landed on the blond. Wow, he is cute, Gilbert thought.

"You are going to be showing Matthew around the school, okay? Both of you have two classes together today," the teacher said. Gilbert just nodded and kept his eyes on the blonde. Matthew looked up but quickly looked back down, blushing, when Gilbert's red eyes meet his own violet ones. Matthew then started to play with the sleeves of his red hoodie.

The bell rang and Matthew was putting his things at a normal pace, unlike all of the other students that were shoving papers and binders in their bags. He wasn't really in a rush, he had come yesterday in the morning to check out where his classes were. Matthew figured whoever had to show him around wouldn't see him or would forget him.

"Are you ready to go," Gilbert questions as he's walking to Matthew's desk. Matthew jumps, startled that someone is actually talking to him. He looks up and sees the albino he saw looking at him earlier, Gilbert. Matthew just nods, not really trusting his mouth with words out the moment because damn, Gilbert was hot. "Before you pack everything up, let me see your schedule," Gilbert says while Matthew is looking through his bag for his schedule. He had memorized it but didn't want to look too timid for his first day at a new school. Matthew finally finds the perfect piece of paper and hands it over to Gilbert.

"Well, we have first period, last period, and lunch together today," Gilbert says a little bit excited that he would get to spend so much time with the new kid. "What's your name by the way? I wasn't exactly paying attention when she introduced you," Gilbert asked. "Actually, I rarely pay attention to her at all," he added with a chuckle. Mon Dieu, his laugh is so amazing, Matthew thought while blushing a little. Hopefully not too much for Gilbert to notice.

Gilbert showed Matthew to class, even though he didn't need it but it's not like Matthew told him, and went to his class. After this he had lunch. He would dread lunch and then not. When he was around people that he knew well enough, he would look like such a happy person. Laughing and throwing his head back, but when he wasn't, he was a completely different person.

He heard the muted ring of the bell and sprang from his feet and walking to the cafeteria when he saw Matthew standing at his lockers and putting his books up. Scheiße, I forgot he had this lunch, maybe I can get him to sit with me, Gilbert thinks to himself with a smile before he feels something wet on his sleeve. Scheiße. Scheiße. Scheiße. He looked frantically around for a bathroom, when finding one he ran in. Mein Gott, why now? Gilbert cried as he grabbed the gauze out of his book bag while rolling his sleeve up. He washed his arm off in a frenzy and re-gauzed his wrist.

Matthew, seeing Gilbert's panicked face and rush to the bathroom, started walking to the bathroom when Gilbert walked out with a relieved look on his face. I wonder what made him panic so badly, Matthew thought. He just shrugged and started walking to the courtyard.

"Hey Mattie! Wait up!" Gilbert yells, starting a slow jog to catch up to Matthew. Matthew tends to ignore people because he figures they aren't talking to him so when Gilbert taps him on the shoulder it cause Matthew to squeak. Something Gilbert finds absolutely adorable.

"O-oh, you were talking to m-me," Matthew said while Gilbert nodded.

"Of coarse I was talking to you! Who else in this hallway would I be talking to?" Gilbert questioned while motioning for Matthew to follow him down the hallway to the cafeteria.

"P-people just don't usually n-notice me, and if they do they don't r-remember me," Matthew mumbled following the albino to the cafeteria. Gilbert just looked at the blond like he way crazy, how could people not notice him? He was so cute. Gilbert blushed a little bit at his thoughts before walking into the cafeteria with the violet-eyed blond walking in beside him.

During class all Matthew's thoughts kept going back to when he saw Gilbert rushing to the bathroom. It didn't help when he saw him in 4th period. For some reason it just bugged him and he _needed_ to know what was wrong. Gilbert had no idea that Matthew was worrying about him, he was worrying if the gauze would hold till he got home. For some reason it kept bleeding today and wouldn't stop. He would usually easily be able to go at most a whole 24 hours without having to change it.

After the bell had rung Gilbert walked with Matthew out near the office to find out that, like himself, Matthew walks to school. They walked together till, finally, Matthew had to blurt, well not really blurt, out what had been on his mind for the majority of the day. "W-what made you run into the bathroom earlier today?" Gilbert just looked majority confused.

"What?"

"I-I said, what m-made you run into the bathroom like that around lunch time? You looked so panicked," Matthew began to trail off towards the end of his sentence. Gilbert just stopped in his tracks, looking at the blond with wide eyes. This kid, someone he had just meet was worrying about him, Gilbert questioned in his thoughts.

"W-why would you care?" He asked out loud, being the one to stutter for once.

"Well, you're the first person I meet here and we became close through out the day, besides you're a human being. Why wouldn't I care?" Matthew said, not stuttering or messing up his words once. This was probably the most confident thing he had said to the albino all day. "So what was wrong?" Matthew asked once again.

"Oh, nothing. I don't think it will be much more of a problem anymore," Gilbert said, feeling the happiest he had felt in awhile. He knew that Matthew would take away his sadness from now on. He was right, they had become close through out the day and he hoped that they would keep getting closer.


End file.
